Sweetest Sin
by VDE
Summary: Jeruji dosa berdiri angkuh, menjadi dinding penghalang terbesar di antara mereka. Namun entah mengapa, duri distopia itu sungguh terasa begitu memabukkan. Kumpulan ficlet Ragna x Jin. Dominan one-sided. Incest. Shounen Ai
1. Introspective

**A/N: **Fic ini cuman berisi kumpulan ficlet pendek.

* * *

><p><strong>BlazBlue © Arc System Works<strong>

**Instropective © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: One-sided Jin - Ragna**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/A little Angst**

**Word-counts: 441**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Sentrik Jin, Shounen Ai/BL, Incest**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Ada kalanya pencahayaan remang yang menyelubungi kamar Jin, telah membuatnya terlarut dalam genangan instropeksi yang begitu dalam. Emerald itu memandang lurus ke depan—tak ada objek khusus yang menjadi atensinya—hanya memandang dengan ribuan persepsi saja. Remang. Ya, benar. Gambaran itu sungguh tepat untuk menjadi simbolik hidupnya selama ini. Begitu remang. Begitu suram. Tak berguna dan bahkan mungkin...<p>

Tak bermakna sama sekali.

Sebenarnya ada sebab khusus, mengapa hidupnya bisa sampai terbingkai dengan partitur penderitaan yang begitu menyesakkan. Sebuah penyebab yang menjadi awal dari titik kehancurannya sendiri. Sebab itu berentitas manusia. Sesosok figur manusia yang menjabat gelar sebagai seorang kakak.

_Ragna._

Nama itu telah tergurat dalam penalaran. Menghantui intuisi. Dan terus menerus mengikis logika Jin. Sungguh ajaib. Mantra yang sanggup untuk menghancurkan hidup Jin adalah nama dari kakaknya sendiri. Itu sudah jelas. Mengingat sang kakak tidak hanya sekedar hidup di dunia ini tanpa suatu kesalahan.

Sang kakak—Ragna—juga merupakan manusia yang terlepas dari kesempurnaan.

Ia mengukir kesalahan. Mengukir dosa.

Berkali-kali sudah ia meracuni Jin dengan janji-janji manis. Palsu tentu saja. Tak pernah ada realisasi nyata dalam janji yang ia berikan pada adiknya itu.

Ingkar.

Semua janji itu dengan bengisnya telah diingkari.

'_Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.'_

Bohong.

'_Hanya kau satu-satunya hal berharga yang kumiliki saat ini.'_

Dusta.

'_Aku sangat menyayangimu.'_

Palsu.

'_Dan aku... juga mencintaimu, Jin.'_

Omong kosong.

Janji-janji itu terabaikan, seolah mereka hanyalah selembar kertas kosong tak berguna yang dibuang begitu saja ke tempat sampah. Tanpa perlu terbingkai dengan indahnya tinta pena terlebih dulu.

Dan sang korban kini hanya dapat tertawa miris. Menangis. Percik rasa sakit itu semakin membuncah tak tertahankan. Hati sudah terluka parah berkat bertubi-tubi sayatan dusta. Darah kekecewaan telah berguguran, tanpa malu melumuri putihnya niat tulus Jin. Tetap acuh. Realita itu sudah terjabar di depan mata dan Ragna tetap saja mengacuhkan Jin.

Sang kakak takkan pernah sudi untuk sekedar menghunus adiknya dengan tatapan iba.

Takkan pernah sudi...

Dan Jin tahu bahwa semua ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Ragna. Karena sang kakak hanya menghalanginya agar ia tak terjerumus dalam lubang dosa yang lebih dalam lagi. Itu adalah bentuk terbesar dari kasih sayang Ragna terhadapnya. Tapi percuma. Apapun yang Ragna lakukan sekarang, semua itu tak akan sanggup untuk mengubah perasaan Jin terhadapnya.

Rasa itu sudah tersemat begitu dalam.

Menyatu dan bahkan turut mendarah daging dalam jeruji rasio.

Berapa kali pun Ragna meludahinya dengan kekecewaan...

'Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, _Nii-san_...'


	2. Possessive

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat yang udah mereview! xD

* * *

><p><strong>BlazBlue © Arc System Works<strong>

**Possessive © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: RagnaJinRagna (Kayaknya begini lebih baik. Posisi mereka sebagai seme uke gak tentu soalnya ==")**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Word-counts: 2244**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai/BL, Incest**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>"Kalian semua! Berhentilah menatap <em>Nii-san<em> seperti itu!"

"Jin! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah!"

.

.

Ragna hanya dapat mengusap peluh di keningnya sembari menggelengkan kepala dengan raut miris. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat seperti apa. Katakanlah ia sudah pasrah dengan semua keadaan ini. Sebuah keadaan dimana ia harus menuntut ilmu di kampusnya, memasuki kelas dan lantas... menghadapi sebuah bara konfrontasi yang cukup panas dan tak mungkin bisa dielakkan lagi.

Tabiat yang diguratkan oleh sang adik—Jin—yang tengah terduduk tepat di sampingnya—sejatinya sudah membuat Ragna menanggung malu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini terlihat sibuk melancarkan tatapan pembunuh pada setiap gadis yang menatap kagum pada Ragna. Kedua _emerald_ itu begitu tajam, seolah mampu memberi peringatan keras bahwa—_Jika kalian berani merebut Nii-san dariku, maka kalian akan tahu akibatnya_.

Dan benar saja.

Beberapa mahasiswi yang ada di kelas itu lantas tertunduk dengan raut pucat. Tak berani lagi untuk sekedar menatap Ragna ataupun berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Karena tak jarang pula terjadi sebuah kasus serius dimana Jin hampir saja membuat satu nyawa melayang—saat ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada kakaknya. Sungguh mengerikan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani menanggung resiko seperti itu. Pilihan teraman untuk mengagumi Ragna hanyalah dengan memandanginya dari jauh. Dan merupakan sebuah keberuntungan jikalau Jin tidak mengetahui tindakan itu.

Namun percuma.

Peluang adanya celah itu semakin tipis. Karena semakin lama, Jin semakin memperketat pengawasannya pada sang kakak. Jin akan selalu mengikuti Ragna ke manapun ia pergi. Dan ia akan selalu membelenggu pemuda itu di dalam jeruji posesifnya. Muak. Terkadang, hal itu membuat Ragna begitu muak. Kebebasannya seakan direnggut. Entitasnya seolah disamakan dengan mainan.

"Ragna-_san_, bolehkah aku meminjam buku cata—"

"Menyingkirlah dari kakakku, Vermillion! Dan jangan kau sentuh bahu Nii-_san _seperti itu, Wanita jalang!" Peringatan keras yang dikombinasikan dengan diksi kasar itu membuat Noel Vermillion syok. Gadis berambut pirang itu seolah tersentak dan begitu terpukul. _Emerald_nya memandang horor. Ia hanya berniat meminjam buku saja pada Ragna. Namun sepertinya, situasi di kala itu tak terlalu berpihak padanya.

Tak perlu basa basi lebih jauh lagi untuk membuatnya melangkah mundur dan memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Ragna. Semenjak dulu hingga sekarang, Jin tak pernah menyukainya sedikitpun.

Eksistensinya selalu saja dipandang sebagai sampah.

Sungguh...

Perlakuan itu terkesan begitu kejam.

Dan Noel bahkan tak tahu, sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga Jin begitu mengutuknya. Hanya Jin saja yang tahu alasan dibalik segenap perlakuan rendah yang ia hujamkan pada Noel. Sejatinya kemiripan wajah Noel dengan Saya—adik perempuan dari Jin dan Ragna—ternyata merupakan faktor terbesar yang membuat Jin begitu membenci Noel. Karena semenjak dulu, Ragna lebih menaruh perhatian terhadap Saya.

Beruntung, adik perempuannya itu sudah lama meninggal dunia.

Setidaknya Ragna kini bisa lebih menaruh perhatian terhadap Jin. Karena hanya Jin satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Dan terkadang, Jin merasakan hujaman dosa yang tak termaafkan. Karena ia menganggap kematian Saya adalah... berkah.

Hahaha... berkah? Ya, benar. Berkah.

Kematian Saya adalah **berkah** untuk Jin.

Hal itu seolah membuat Jin terkesan begitu biadab. Begitu jahanam.

Dan ia bersikap seperti itu, bukan karena ia tak menyayangi Saya sebagai adik perempuannya.

Ia sangat menyayangi Saya.

Hanya saja...

Ia hidup di dunia ini hanya untuk mendedikasikan diri dan mencintai Ragna seutuhnya.

Hanya Ragna yang dapat memiliki segenap esensi dan entitas Jin.

Bukan orang lain.

Bukan pula Saya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. A-Aku hanya ingin meminjam buku catatan saja dari Ragna-_san_—"

"Hah... meminjam buku catatan saja katamu?" simpulan senyum psiko tergurat di paras Jin. Noel tahu bahwa ada aura pembunuh yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apapun motifmu, selama aku melihatmu berada di dekat Nii-_san_, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya, Vermillion."

"A-Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan mendekati Ragna-_san_ lagi. Pe-Permisi!" Gadis itu lekas membungkukkan diri dan beranjak meninggalkan meja Ragna dengan gemetaran. Pucat. Noel bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan mau lagi berkutat dengan salah satu dari dua bersaudara itu. Seringai kemenangan pun pada akhirnya tergurat di paras Jin...

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Tunggu, Noel."

Ombak intervensi yang tak terduga sebelumnya ternyata datang untuk menebas masa di kala itu.

"_Nii-san!" _Syok. Jin hampir saja berdiri dari kursinya tatkala Ragna mulai menyodorkan buku catatannya kepada Noel. Subyek yang tengah disodorkan buku juga tampak tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa keadaan akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Ragna-_san_, ini..."

"Jangan pedulikan, Jin. Jika kau ingin meminjam catatanku, ambil saja. Tak perlu ragu." Dengan raut tak terdefinisi, Ragna masih terlihat menyodorkan bukunya sembari menunggu respon Noel yang tampak skeptis. Jin melotot horor. Ini sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan. Tak ada yang boleh meminjam properti milik kakaknya selain dirinya sendiri.

"Vermillion! Kau ingin meminjam buku catatan, bukan?" dengan raut ketus, Jin pun turut menyodorkan bukunya pada gadis yang sangat ia benci dan kutuk itu. "Ini! Pinjam saja bukuku! Kau tak perlu meminjam buku _Nii-san_!"

"Ta-Tapi—" Noel terlihat gelagapan. Dan Ragna mulai memicingkan kedua matanya sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah adiknya.

"Hentikan tindakanmu itu, Jin! Kau membuatnya takut, Idiot!"

"Ta-Tapi, _Nii-saaaan_! Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang memiliki akses untuk mendekatimu! Vermillion hanya menggunakan alasan ini untuk mendekatimu! Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Dan kedua _emerald_ itu lantas kembali melayangkan tatapan pembunuh pada Noel. Yang ditatap semakin takut dan hampir saja meneteskan air mata.

"A-Aku tidak jadi meminjam buku. Aku tak akan menganggu kalian lagi. Permisi!" Menatap sosok Noel yang sudah berlari untuk menjauh, telah sukses membuat Ragna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut miris. Jin mengusap kedua telapak tangannya sembari terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Ia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan satu lagi orang yang akan berpotensi menjadi penganggu di antara dirinya dengan Ragna. Dan siapapun yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Ragna, maka jangan harap bahwa Jin bisa melepaskan mereka semudah itu.

"Bagus. Berkat tindakanmu itu, kini semua orang mulai takut untuk mendekatiku, _Baka_!" Ragna kembali terduduk di kursinya sembari menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Jin hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Segera dililitnya lengan kiri Ragna sembari menyandarkan diri di pundak kakaknya itu.

"_Nii-san_... aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari beberapa orang yang memiliki motif buruk. Dan aku tak ingin perhatianmu terbagi dengan orang selain diriku—"

"Jadi, aku hanya boleh berinteraksi denganmu saja, begitu? Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah! Dasar kau keparat!" Geram Ragna kesal sembari mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari jeratan Jin. Sedang subyek yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya dapat tertawa kecil. Geliat resistensi yang diguratkan Ragna sejatinya merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Jin. Ya. Bukanlah Ragna namanya jikalau kakaknya itu diam saja dan tidak berontak melawannya. Ragna akan selalu menampiknya dan Jin sudah mempersiapkan sebuah antisipasi untuk mengatasi hal itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ragna.

Meskipun sang kakak tidak terlalu menginginkan eksistensinya, Jin sungguh tak peduli.

Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Ragna.

Sampai kapanpun juga.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak seperti itu, _Nii-san_. Kau tentu boleh saja berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Asalkan... interaksi itu tak lepas dari pengamatanku."

"Kau sudah sinting!" Ragna semakin kesal. Determinasi Jin tak akan semudah itu bisa diruntuhkan. "Cepat lepaskan lenganku, Idiot! Sebentar lagi dosen Kokonoe akan datang kemari!"

"Aku tak akan melepaskan lenganmu sebelum kau menciumku, _Nii-san_~"

"APA!" Tingginya nada yang dilontarkan Ragna membuat segenap atensi kelas tertuju ke arahnya. Jin hanya bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Panorama syok yang ditampakkan Ragna merupakan panorama favoritnya. Mulut menganga dengan kedua mata yang membelalak itu.

"Ah... kau sungguh terlihat manis dan tampan sekali, _Nii-san_..."

"Tu-Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek! Aku tak akan mau menuruti keinginan konyol seperti itu!"

Dengan ketusnya, Ragna lantas menyentak jeratan Jin dan melepaskan lengannya dengan cara paksa. Jin pun pada akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Ragna mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Semburat merah yang tergurat tipis di paras kakaknya, telah sukses membuat senyum di paras Jin semakin melebar. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu paham betul dengan apa yang dirasakan Ragna. Sang kakak hanyalah tipe orang yang selalu saja menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Kontradiksi.

Dan sikap yang ditampakkan Ragna begitu kontradiksi dengan intuisinya sendiri. Sungguh bodoh dan keras kepala. Tapi itulah Ragna. Sisi itu merupakan salah satu dari banyaknya sisi yang ia miliki.

Dan Jin... sangat menyukai semua sisi yang ada di dalam diri sang kakak.

Sisi apapun itu.

Karena...

'_Bagiku, kau begitu sempurna, Nii-san...'_

Pintu ruangan tampak terbuka lebar dan sesosok wanita berambut merah muda terlihat berjalan secara perlahan-lahan menghampiri podium. Dosen Kokonoe telah tiba di tempat dan materi kelas pun telah dimulai. Dan di tengah situasi itu, Ragna tampak memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan lipatan sewot yang terbentuk tepat di samping keningnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa sedari tadi kau terus saja menatapku, Jin. Sebaiknya kau fokus pada materi yang diberikan dosen Kokonoe dan berhentilah menatapku dengan pandangan itu, Idiot!"

Dan Ragna pun semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya tatkala Jin hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas mendekat sembari menyentuh hamparan pipi Ragna dengan jemarinya. Yang disentuh mulai membelalak. Hingga pada akhirnya, Jin membenturkan parasnya pada Ragna dan menautkan kedua mulut mereka dengan begitu lekat.

"Mmmpphh! Ji-Jin!" Ragna sangat syok. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Belum sempat Ragna bereaksi, Jin sudah menjauhkan paras darinya. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mulai tersenyum, turut menjilat hamparan mulutnya sendiri. Ia dapat merasakan Ragna di hamparan bibirnya. Dan kedua _emerald_ itu lantas memandang sosok sang kakak dengan pandangan yang begitu tulus.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Nii-san_..."

"—Ka-kau—" Sedikit gelagapan. Rasa syok telah membuat Ragna kehilangan kendali nalarnya. Semburat merah menjalar di parasnya, bersamaan dengan lipatan sewot yang semakin terlihat jelas di samping keningnya. Jin hanya tertawa. Lagi-lagi ia menyandarkan diri di bahu Ragna. Apapun denialisasi yang akan dilontarkan Ragna terhadapnya, ia sungguh tak peduli lagi. Yang terpenting adalah...

Ragna juga sangat mencintainya.

Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jin! Kau! A-Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah! Dasar keparat!" Tak sadar dengan nada tinggi yang ia lontarkan, Ragna lantas tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, segenap atensi kelas mulai tertuju pada siluet dua bersaudara itu. Hening. Keheningan menghunus masa untuk sejenak. Ragna semakin membelalak.

Dan Jin hanya melebarkan senyumnya.

"RAGNA! KENAPA KAU BERKATA DENGAN SANGAT KERAS DI TENGAH-TENGAH MATERIKU, HAH!"

Ops...

Bentakan keras yang dimuntahkan dosen Kokonoe membuat Ragna bungkam tanpa mampu membarakan resistensi. Pemuda berambut putih berserpih kelabu itu hanya dapat memasang raut tersudut. Semua ini salah Jin. Dan ia pun memiliki cara untuk membalas segenap perbuatan nista adiknya itu.

"Nanti malam, kau jangan tidur di kamarku lagi! Kau harus tidur di sofa sebagai ganjaran!"

"A-Apa!" Dan Ragna pun mulai menyeringai sinis tatkala raut pucat itu membingkai paras adiknya. Ya. Jin memang sangat menyusahkan. Meski ia sudah bersusah payah untuk memendam perasaannya terhadap pemuda menyusahkan itu...

Tapi ia tahu bahwa Jin... tak akan membiarkan rasa itu redup.

"_N-Nii-san_! Kau tak bisa berlaku seperti itu padaku! Kau tak bisa mengusirku dari kamarmu!" Jin beraut horor. Dan Ragna harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras. Titik kelemahan Jin sudah terekspose. Seingin-inginnya Ragna untuk berbelas kasih. Tapi tidak.

Untuk kali ini, tak ada ampun lagi bagi Jin.

"A-Aku ingin tidur bersamamu, _Nii-san_! Aku tak ingin tidur di sofa—"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kau tidur di luar. Atau di jalanan jika perlu. Aku tak peduli."

"_Na-Nani_! _Nii-saaaaan_! Kenapa kau selalu berlaku kejam padaku?" tak acuhnya Ragna dengan frase yang ia muntahkan, membuat Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya, terguncang. Kedua _emerald_ itu berkaca-kaca. Ia memang menyukai segala sisi yang ada pada Ragna. Namun, akan tetapi...

Teori itu seakan terbantahkan.

Jin kini tahu satu hal.

Bahwa sisi kejam Ragna...

Sejatinya merupakan sebuah sisi yang begitu mengerikan.

Terlambat sudah. Sungguh terlambat bagi Jin untuk menyadari hal itu. Kakaknya tetap tak acuh. Dan sekarang...

Ia hanya dapat mengemis akan... pengampunan.

"_Nii-san_! Dengarkan aku!"

"..."

"_Nii-saaaaan_!"


End file.
